Problem: The sum of $4$ consecutive odd numbers is $256$. What is the fourth number in this sequence?
Call the first number in the sequence $x$ The next odd number in the sequence is $x + 2$ The sum of the $4$ consecutive odd numbers is: $x+ (x + 2)+ (x + 4)+ (x + 6) = 256$ $4x + 12= 256$ $4x = 244$ $x = 61$ Since $x$ is the first number, $x + 6$ is the fourth odd number. Thus, the fourth number in the sequence is $67$.